Star crossed lovers
by PrincessDiamond887
Summary: Have you ever wondered what life was like for Katniss and Peeta after the games? A story about love, forced marriage, hate and pain. Can Katniss do it right till the end? Can she cope through the tragic accident? Or will she go back to Gale? This is my first ever fan fiction and I would love any response to improve it. This is a working progress so please bare with me. Thanks :D
1. Chapter 1

**Star crossed lovers**

 **Chapter 1- Life after the games**

The day I arrived home from the victory of the Hunger Games everything seemed different. The air seemed clearer and I felt as though nothing could go wrong. I walked through District 12 heading towards my home the place where everything is awkward, the place where I have to play mum. I have to admit I enjoyed being looked after at the Capitol and I didn't have to worry about not being fed. I look to my right and see everyone is now staring at me. I see Gale running towards me and I open my arms to allow the love I need hug me.

"Gale!" our body moulds together and I weep into his shoulder

"It's okay I'm here now"

"I've missed you Gale" my heart is racing and a slight pang of guilt washes over me as I realise I haven't yet seen my sister and mother. I pull away from the hug "Where's Prim?" I'm desperate to hug her and calm her anxiety but I think I need to be comforted more than she does. A flash back from the blood bath of The Hunger Games invades my mind and I'm angry that I allowed that to happen. "She's back at the house preparing something for you" I smile for the first time in ages and I feel blessed to have her in my life. I head back to the house faster than I ever anticipated and stop in my tracks as I reach the door. My mind is telling me to enter but my body doesn't seem to be responding. Gale is behind me now and nudging me giving me the confidence I need to face my mother "I know it's hard Catnip but you need to do this… for Prim" The bond between both me and my mother seemed to disintegrate when father died. "Come on Catnip" I'm annoyed at the fact Gale is forcing me to do this. He leans over and opens the door I turn to him "I can do it" I walk in and I'm greeted with the beautiful smile of Prim staring right back at me, I smile and she hugs me "I knew you could do it Katniss"

"I did it for you Prim like I promised"

"I have something for you"

She pulls out a beautifully decorated box from behind her back

"Prim you shouldn't have" The box looks like it cost a weeks' worth of food and I instantly feel grateful. I carefully untie the ribbon making sure not to break it. I open the lid to find a beautifully crafted picture of us all stitched into a piece of soft material

"Did you do this?!"

"It took me the full 4 weeks you were away I started as soon as I got home, it kept me busy and made me think I was close to you every time I was working on it"

"Oh Prim…"

A tear rolls down my cheek and I wipe it away instantly, I told myself I wouldn't do this I put the picture on the table. "Where's mum?"

"She's in the kitchen making a meal for you we gathered you'd be hungry with all that traveling"

I walk past the cat and he hisses at me nothing has changed. I see mum stood at the stove slaving away her hair a mess and the clothes discoloured, I cough, she spins round surprised.

"Katniss!" she goes to hug me and stops. I move towards her and hug her; surprisingly this embrace is the one I've needed the whole time. My body relaxes and I begin to calm down, I've never needed my mother I've always been my own person putting other people before me. I come out of my daydream and I hear mother has started to sob, I pull away and hold her by the shoulders.

"I'm here, I'm alive"

"I thought I lost you"

"That will never happen"

I hug her fast so she doesn't see the tears roll down my face, what is wrong with me? I never cry! Her grip has tightened and I released this has been harder than I ever thought. There's a knock at the door. I head to the door and answer I'm greeted with a waft of vodka. Haymitch…

"Hello sweetheart" He wobbles on his feet like there is an earthquake I see Peeta and I smile he sees Gale and looks towards the ground

"Haymitch what brings you here?"

"There's been a slight rule change may I come in?"

He barges in and throws himself on the coach. Peeta stays standing

"Due to the rebellion of the star crossed lovers that kept both of you alive the Capitol have demanded that you to must marry to settle the rebellion, the Capitol are in grave danger of an attack because of you two. They have demanded you to marry"

I'm speechless I don't want to marry the boy with the bread he was only a friend a boy who saved my life, the boy I will always owe. I look at Peeta he looks how I feel.

"How does that even work" I start to shake

"Look sweetheart, like I said Panem is demanding to see you two together after the games and how life is for 'the star crossed lovers"

Peeta looks at Haymitch "That was an act Haymitch this is not going to happen"

"They don't know it's an act though do they, look it's what President Snow said is happening so I'm afraid that's how it is. He wants proof you two are married he doesn't want to be betrayed that could result in serious consequences for not just us but for your families"

I look over at Prim she's as confused as I am. Gale is furious

"He can't just demand this out of the blue, no one has even agreed to this!" He's red in the face

"Look son, he's the president and can do whatever he wants to whomever he wants there's nothing we can do. Katniss has to do this and so does Peeta whether you like it or not"

Haymitch pulls out his small bottle of alcohol and drinks it my mother stood at the door stunned

"So when is it?"

"Mother!" this comment has made me furious

"What! There is nothing we can do so we might as well get it out of the way"

Haymitch laughs "I like that attitude, Snow wants you to start planning it now, the makeup artists will be here tomorrow to discuss your dress and hairstyle. Meanwhile we have to plan your proposal. I have an idea for Peeta to take yo-"

"He's not taking me anywhere"

"Sweetheart there is nothing we can do, Anyway he can take you to the centre of District 12 we can hire some singers and add some fire and you act surprised he then gets down on one knee and presents you with the biggest ring District 12 has ever seen"

Peeta sits down "We can then televise it across Panem and make Katniss look desirable"

"Are you serious?! You actually taking part in this" I storm upstairs and slam the door to my room I hear a heated discussion downstairs and someone coming up the stairs. There's a knock and Peeta emerges.

"Gale wanted to come up but I wanted to talk to you on your own"

"I don't know why we have to do this Peeta, I thought we got over this in the arena. I don't want to marry Peeta"

"The kiss…"

"What?" I roll over and look at him straight in the eyes

"In the cave, didn't that mean anything?"  
I never thought about it until now but when I was in the cave the kiss meant something, I liked Peeta he had grown on me but I could never face it. Every night I would lie in the rocky domain and think about him about the kiss and I would smile to myself

"Katniss"

"What?"

"The kiss"

Silence

"Katniss I do care about you not all I said at the interview was a lie"

I turn and hit him

"Don't do this to me Peeta! Don't!"  
I roll over and cry I hear Peeta move and now he's staring me right in the face

"Let me in Katniss"  
I find myself moving over to let Peeta on the bed, I need him but I can never say. What about Gale? What about his feelings? I check to see if the door is closed and Peeta gets on the bed.

"Come here"  
He pulls me towards him and hugs me I try to pull away but he doesn't let me  
"Let me be here, let me help"

For what seems like an eternity is only 5 minutes. I feel my eyelids falling over my eyes and everything goes black and I'm falling. This is when everything sinks in and I'm dreading tomorrow


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Decisions**

I wake up feeling refreshed and happy, I roll over to find Peeta isn't there and I feel slightly disappointed. I lay in bed for a good few minutes until I decide I must get up to get game for the following evening. I stretch and remember what had happened that night and my mood instantly changes. Marriage, why would that resolve anything? Wouldn't that just cause more of a rebellion? I want to know in more detail what is going on because I know what went on yesterday wasn't the full story.

As I head towards the stairs I walk slowly down so I don't wake Prim and mother. To my surprise they are already down stairs preparing no doubt a hard stale breakfast. Prim looks beautiful as always.

"Morning Katniss"

"Morning"  
I get my gear and head to the coat rack for my father's coat. I love this coat, when I was younger I wrapped my body in it and pretend I was invisible. If only I could do that now.

"Where are you going?"

"Off to get game, everything is back to normal remember"

"No need, Gale has supplied us for a few days so you don't have to get out of bed, so you can rest and spend time with us"  
God I love that boy.

"Could of told me that earlier" I joke I wonder why he would do that for me even after I kissed another boy on live TV. Millions of things race through my mind.

"The Capitol workers will be here soon Katniss" mother is mixing some herbs for some medicines I wonder if she will accept any patients today, like I said things go back to normal now.

"I'm off to see Gale"

"Aren't you staying here Katniss?"

"I'll be back don't worry" I give her a reassuring smile.  
I head to the woods to our usual spot and realise how much I took the Capitol for granted. To my disappointment he isn't there, I sit down on our rock and take in the sight of true nature not one that is projected in front of me. I take this time to reflect on my life and how I could of done so many things differently. Why did Prim have to be picked? Why did I volunteer? Why do I even exist? These thoughts take up more time than expected. I head towards Gales house and my heart starts to beat.

As I reach Gales house I slow to a halt and knock on the door. His mother answers "Katniss!" she pulls me in and it makes me giggle shes always been clumsy and dumb but in a good way. I could never fault her for what she has done for her children. "Oh Katniss.." She pushes my away from her chest and looks at me "Such a beautiful woman" I could see this is where she wished she had a daughter. Having five boys must put her down from time to time I don't see how though when they are all lovely and caring.

"Is Gale here?"

"One second let me get him for you" She closes the door over and I hear her shouting Gales name, I hear footsteps down the stairs and I straighten up, the door opens and Gales face is behind it.

"Hey Catnip"

"Hey Gale"

"What are you doing here"

"I want to say thanks"

"What for?" He laughs and looks genuinely confused.

"For keeping my family alive, you don't understand how happy I am to be home and see the three most important things in my life right now. I hug him. He stumbles and hugs me back

"You've turned soft Catnip, if anything I thought you would be tougher"

"Shut up Gale"

Seeing dead bodies splatter in front of you and people killing each other to survive doesn't exactly go down well. The thought of Rue enters my mind and I think about her family for a few minutes. I need to meet them tell them how much of an inspiration she was to not only me but to the whole of Panem. The day I had to let Rue go was a day I want to forget. I should have been me that died not Rue, she was innocent and didn't deserve to die. Gale stops my thoughts instantly.

"What you thinking about?"

"Nothing"

"Catnip don't lie, what are you thinking about? The games, the wedding, Peeta?"

This must be hard for Gale too to see me be married to a boy who nearly killed me. Am I not allowed to like both. Peeta is the boy with the bread, the boy I was in the games with. However, Gale is my best friend, the boy who I would never love, the boy I love now. Do I have to pick? There are too many decisions.

"Are you coming back to the house with me?"

"What to see you plan your wedding and another boy other than me, I don't think that's a great idea."

"Well I have to go and pick a dress" I joke but clearly it doesn't amuse Gale and I cough awkwardly "I better go"

"Right, see you later"

I head back home disappointed at the fact I didn't get the time I wanted with Gale because of this stupid wedding.

"Hello Katniss" I open the door to two stylists covered in makeup, wearing wigs

"Hello" I grumble I want them to know I don't want to do this and I'm only doing it to protect my sister, if only I didn't have anyone to protect, this would of ended long ago. I wish.

"Someone isn't too happy" the stylists giggle to themselves

"Neither would you if you were in the position I'm in. It's okay for you because you have your pathetic Capital with your pathetic makeup and your stupid entertain-"

"Katniss" my mother snaps sharply "Stop"

I look at the stylists who look stunned and speechless there is no way I'm apologising to them. My mother breaks the silence.

"Come and take a seat" She leads them to the living room and they sit on the coach disgusted at the fact that this isn't gold furniture. I'm not ready for this.

"Katniss first of all we are going to discuss the dress, we already have a few ideas but we want to hear your thoughts before ours"

"That's a first" I mumble

"So we are definitely having a dress with fire correct?"

"Sure" Prim looks amazed. God when will this end.

"Hair"

"What about it?"

"Katniss don't be rude"

I sigh hoping they will get the hint. They don't.

"I will have a Katniss flower in my hair in memory of my father" Mother smiles and I'm trying to make an effort for her, what's the point not trying when the wedding will go ahead with or without my help.

"I want it braided to the side too"

"You're going to look beautiful Katniss"

I smile and I'm happy to be home to be with everyone I love all in one place, if only dad was here… everything would be near perfect. I forgot perfection doesn't exist.

"What about the bridesmaids?" I look over at Prim and she smiles you can see that's all she's been thinking about.

"Bridesmaids are the next most important thing to a wedding"

"What do you want to wear Prim?"

This is the first time she's been silent since I arrived back. I laugh.

"Obviously it has to involve the beautiful Primrose flower; I reckon your hair tied up into a fancy bun with mini primrose flowers surrounding your bun!" I'm getting over excited and I look at the ground. All four girls giggle

"And the dress?"

"Well that's the best part, it will be a short red dress with lace around the neck with red gems going down, you can be my little ruby." I smile _the girl on fire and her fiery little ruby_ I like that it has a ring to it. I can see it on all newspapers across Panem and the Capitol going into uproar. I laugh.

"Aw, are you thinking about Peeta?"

"NO, I was thinking abou-"  
I stop myself and realise they don't know about this, only my family and Snow knows about this.  
"Doesn't matter…"

The room is silent.

I want to know what Peeta is doing.


	3. Chapter 3

_(Peetas perspective)_

 **Chapter 3 – Nightmares**

I hate this. Knowing I'll have to marry a girl I know doesn't love me. It's hard. I wish she has the same feelings I have for her. It wasn't that difficult lying about me loving Katniss because it was true.  
I get dressed and head downstairs to help prepare the bakery for the week ahead. I'm dreading seeing mother and telling her about the wedding. I haven't seen her since I've been back, I'm glad about that.

Hours pass by and mother still hasn't returned I'm starting to think she's avoiding me. I want to see Katniss but I know she will be with Gale and I don't want to intrude more than I already have. I know they hate me for what I've done. I can never recover from that. I grab the ingredients to make our family bread hoping that this will please mother. Why do I persist to try and please her?  
Mother enters the bakery; I'm working on my third batch of fresh bread and cakes. I turn and see mother standing there, she's different older, weaker, sterner. Something isn't right.

"Hello mother"

"Peeta" she nods her head and dismisses my tries to start a conversation.

"I have some news"  
Nothing.  
"About Katniss"  
Nothing.  
"It means I have to move out"  
She turns. Typical.

"When?"

"Mother I'm marrying Katniss." Her face fills with anger. If only I could tell her it's all a set up. Why does she have to be so difficult?

"What!"

"I'm marrying Katniss"

"I gathered that boy! Peeta Mellark! I thought I told you never to marry! DO you listen to anything I say?!"  
Memories of my childhood washes over me, she always used to say this before she hit me, I flinch.

"What's the matter with you boy?"

"Nothing mother" I turn around and look at the fresh bread, my eyes fill with water and I'm adamant that I won't let her do this to me again, not like when I was younger, I'm older now she doesn't control me anymore.

"Are you even listening boy?"

Boy, why does this word make me flinch, make me want to cower in the corner and cry. She hits me. It takes me off my feet. Why did I think she had changed? Course she hasn't.

"Ouch!"

"Well I'm glad that brought you back to the real world" She hits me again. I go to reply but I know better than to argue back. Come on Peeta man up. My weakness against my mother hurts me more than the hit. I stand still trying to prove to mother she doesn't hurt me anymore, I try to make her feel guilty but what she does isn't wrong in her mind. She walks off with no change in her face what so ever.

I put my shoes on and head to Katniss' house. I need her. I want her. I approach the house and knock on the door. Katniss answers. Just as I wanted. Why is she so beautiful? She looks at me strangely and I break out of the trance instantly

"…Peeta..."

"Hello Katniss" I smile but she's looking at me strangely I'm self- conscious and I start to fidget

"…Peeta…"

"Yes Katniss" She strokes my face and my heads follows her hand. She looks at my eyes. Is she is finally falling for me?

"Your face… What happened?"

Course not, shes on about my bruises my mother, why does mother have to be the centre of attention all the time.

"Leave it Katniss"

She pulls me inside and I regret ever coming

"Do we have any bruise treatment mother?" Mrs Everdeen comes from the kitchen. She studies my face.

"Aw, Peeta whatever happened?"

"I walked into a tree on the way here" Why the hell did I just defend that heartless cow! Mrs Everdeen trys to go along with it and heads to the medical room.

"You can't fool me Peeta" She uses her soft eyes to calm me. It works. Course it does. It's Katniss Everdeen.

"I'm not lying Katniss, please just leave it" Her face tells me she's thinking about the night I gave her the bread after mother had hit me. She knows.

"Has 'she' done it again?" The way she uses she makes me realise she's not as stupid as she acts. I thought over the years of her not noticing me she hadn't realised what had gone on behind closed doors. I look at her and she looks at me. If only it was because she loved me and not because I was hurt. Doesn't that mean she cares about me? Course she does she nearly killed herself to save me in the games. Not many people do that. Or am I being big headed?

"Katniss leave it"

"Peeta has she hi-"

Mrs Everdeen walks in and looks startled by the conversation that Katniss is trying to make. She holds a bottle of something it looks disgusting, why are I letting them help me? I'm supposed to be the man looking after her not the other way round. Why am I so weak?

"Here try this, it will sooth the throbbing in your face"

"Mrs Everdeen please it's fine, I only came to see how Katniss was."

"I'm fine, now let's treat you"

Why is she so stubborn, normally I would love this but somewhere deep down in my heart I want to defend my mother after all she had to raise me along with my brothers and provide us with the things we needed. I understand now how difficult that must of been, I have to give her some credit don't I? After a few moments of Katniss forcing the medicine down my throat I instantly feel its effect. Half of my face numbs and I go sleepy. I try to stay upright but nothing seems to be going right today. Everything gradually started to go black and I knew I was going collapse I just hope Katniss is there to catch me.

I'm in a dark room and I'm on my own. I shout for Katniss but she doesn't answer. She is always with me when I'm injured. Something is wrong. I get up and go downstairs. The living room is the arena and Mrs Everdeen is trying to shoot Prim. I'm baffled, what the hell is going on? I run over to her and shake her. She turns around and her eyes are blood red and I scream dropping her. I hear a bang and I hide. I look over the rock and see Katniss is doing the same, she's looking at me, I smile and then I see her. My mother. Pure evil in her eyes, heading for Katniss. Katniss is wearing her wedding dress and looks absolutely beautiful. I can't let Katniss go through the hell I did when I was younger. I run and run for what seems live forever towards Katniss. She's getting further away, she's disappearing. Why can't I save her? My mother is getting closer and I'm getting further and further away. Why do the people I love get hurt? My mother reaches for Katniss does a high pitch scream that would make any ones ears bleed and pins her to a rock, the horror in Katniss' face will always be with me I hear her yell and I scream but nothing comes out of my mouth. She's looking at me. I see mother has a knife behind her back. She's going to stab Katniss. I get up and run I'm getting closer and then I see 'it' pierce her skin with a freshly sharpened knife, blood on the end of it. She goes in for another hit and another and another. Every scream from Katniss makes me fall to the floor. One last stab and that's when the grenade went off…


	4. Chapter 4

_(Katniss' perspective)_

 **Chapter 4 – Mixed emotions**

I'm still tired from yesterday's events. I didn't sleep at all last night I tossed and turned. Peeta. Gale. Peeta. Gale. Why does it have to be this way? I love both boys but I can tell neither of them feel the same way. I want to see Gale today but I don't want it to awkward like yesterday. Why is he so bothered? He always told me he would never date me so why should I be scared to see him. There's a knock on my bedroom door. It's Prim.

"Hey"

"Morning Katniss" She sits on the end of my bed, such a cute little girl.  
"I've made you breakfast" Bless her. I look at the tray and it looks like it's bread and milk from the goat for breakfast, what a lucky treat!

"You didn't have to Prim" I feel guilty but pleasured to be given this special breakfast. If only the Capitol could see us now and how strong we are. They would think twice before trying to hurt us. If only Prim acted stronger on the day of the reaping, they wouldn't use her as a weapon but how can I ask that of a 12 year old girl? Don't be so selfish Katniss.

"You deserve it"  
How do I deserve it when I killed several people… What is wrong with me today! Be grateful!

"I'll eat it now thanks my little ruby" She giggles and walks out closing the door behind her. How did mother and father make something so perfect? She's been through so much at such a young age, it's not fair. I think of father. What would life be like if he hadn't have died in that coal explosion? Would we be happy? Would we have food on the table? I look at the medal I was presented with for my 'bravery' when he died. That doesn't cut it! The picture on the fireplace downstairs sums him up in one photo. Brave, proud, handsome and family orientated. Everyone loved my dad and to be honest why wouldn't you? He was my hero after all. I'd be nothing if it wasn't for him.

The milk was fresh which means Prim has been up since dawn to get the milk fresh, god that girl is amazing. The bread is fresh too! She must have been to the bakery yesterday, where has found the money? I finish my breakfast in record time of 20 minutes I wanted to savour the flavour but it was just too good. I wonder if I will see Peeta today and that's when I realise I need to get up.

As I head down I can hear voices in the living room. It's Haymitch.

"Morning sweetheart"

"Morning Haymitch"  
The alcohol hits me and makes my noise instantly blind, I try to act natural but he should be used to this reaction by now.

"Any news?"

"Actually sweetheart, Snow wants the proposal to happen pretty soon I figured you could tell Peeta in your own time seeing as though you the bride to be"

"Was that a joke? I forgot to laugh, sorry."  
He smiles and loves my dry sense of humour. Gale. God how am I going to tell him?

"Why does he want it to happen so quickly?"

"Well that's the thing; his security can't hold back the rebellion for much longer so he's hoping for this to end as soon as you're married like I said"

"And what happens if it doesn't stop the rebellion?"

"He resorts to plan B"

"Plan B?"

"He asks you to move into the capitol as your new father"

"What!"

"I know Katniss, he sees you not having a father as an opportunity to try and trick Panem into thinking he's become soft"

"That's disgusting! My mother is not remarrying!"  
Mother walks in after she hears me shouting and I can't help but shout.

"Are you ready to marry Snow mother?"  
The sarcasm in my voice makes Haymitch sigh, I've had enough and I need fresh air. I put on my boots and open the door.

"Katnis-"  
I slam the door before they get a chance to try and convince me that it's okay because it isn't. I walk towards Gale's house hoping he will let me let off some steam and just hug me. I reach his door and his younger brother answers.

"Is Gale here?"

"He's down in the woods catching game, check down there"

"Thanks"

I turn and go to walk away

"Katniss?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you and Gale okay, he seems pretty down recently I wondered If you knew why"

I can't tell him about the wedding it's a surprise. Damn it Gale!

"No but I'm sure I'll probably find out, don't worry too much"

He smiles and shuts the door. I head to our usual spot and find Gale sat there his head down thinking about something.

"Hello"  
I try to sound as happy as I can but I find it difficult as I came to let out my feelings not to deal with his.

"Catnip…"  
He trails off and I don't like him when he is like this. He doesn't talk and he wants to be alone. Stop pushing me away! I sit next to him and we are in silence for a good few moments.

"What's wrong Gale?"

"I love you Katniss…"

"Damn it Gale! Don't do this!"

"I can't help how I feel Katniss"  
Gale using my proper name means he's being serious, I can't do this. I'm marrying Peeta for Panem if only we could pretend.

"President Snow said he's going to marry my mother if I can't settle the rebellion with Peeta. He thinks he can be my new father."

"You are joking aren't you?"

"Would I joke about Snow?"  
He looks at me and leans closer. I frown and he kisses me. Butterflies swarm in my stomach this is not what I thought was going to happen. His lips on mine seem so surreal but in a nice way, I smile and he breaks away. He's laughing.

"God Catnip… What are we going to do?"

"I don't know Gale, I really don't."

He kisses me again and I can't help but kiss him back. I break away.

"Gale… we can't. Peeta"  
His face goes numb and I know I've hit a raw nerve. I know I can't do this. Why do I continue to carry it on?

There is a knock at the door. Peeta. Instant guilt hits me. Did he see us in the woods? Did Gale tell him? He's staring at me. The bruise on his face stuns me I don't know what to say.

"…Peeta…"

"Hello Katniss"  
He's smiling at me but I can't seem to smile back, the mark looks painful

"…Peeta…"

"Yes Katniss"  
I stroke his face and his head follows, why is he being so clingy? Does he want to prove something? My response is short

"Your face… What happened?"  
I can't help but look at it, how can you not when it covers his left eye, poor Peeta. I bring him inside. I can't just leave it, it needs to be treated.

"Do we have any bruise treatment mother?" She comes from the kitchen and I can see in her eyes she knows what's gone on straight away.

"Aw, Peeta whatever happened?"

"I walked into a tree on the way here" Why is he defending her? Mother knows not to get involved and acts like I haven't told her my suspicions.

"You can't fool me Peeta"  
I look at him and he seems to relax, he's a terrible liar.

"I'm not lying Katniss, please just leave it"  
His eyes are begging me to leave it but I can't this isn't something you see every day. I know has to be difficult.

"Has 'she' done it again?"  
I feel harsh but it's what needs to be said. I have realised that I understand what's going on. I care about Peeta. I really do. The days he used to come into school with bruises used to make me flinch. He thinks he's defeated her. He's so wrong.

"Katniss leave it"

"Peeta has she hi-"

Mother walks in and the conversation is cut. She looks startled but I give her a look to tell her I'm sorting it. She gets the hint. Phew. She's holding a bottle of medicine to give to Peeta but I can tell he doesn't want to take it.

"Here try this, it will sooth the throbbing in your face"

"Mrs Everdeen please it's fine, I only came to see how Katniss was."  
This is why I love him, he checks on me. The bravery this boy has fascinates me. I'm not taking no for an answer and that's final.

"I'm fine, now let's treat you"  
He eventually takes the medicine his muscles are going weak and I know he's trying to stay up right. It makes me smile, I tell myself to get ready to catch him. He falls into my arms and I know he will be embarrassed when he wakes up but I don't care. I take him up to bed to let him rest after the terrible day he's had. Once I placed him on the bed with a little help from Prim and mother I head downstairs for a glass of water. I can hear shouts from upstairs and I drop the water smashing the glass and run upstairs not even thinking about the mess I've left behind. Peeta is having nightmares. He's screaming my name and I feel helpless I can't help him, I whisper calming things into his ear but they don't work. He starts to shiver and I'm getting nervous he won't wake up, I can't disturb a sleeping person that's the number one rule. He starts to move in his sleep and I'm so close to waking him up. He cries my name. Over and over.

I wake him up.


	5. Chapter 5

_(Peeta's perspective)_

 **Chapter 5 – The Proposal**

I'm being shuck and I'm back in the real world, I'm crying, Katniss is soothing me. This is not the way I wanted her to recognise I want her love, why was she acting strange when she answered the door? She isn't who she used to be. Of course not Peeta she's been involved in the Hunger Games.

"Hey you"  
Her voice sends me into a love mess and I smile. She doesn't deserve me.

"Hey"  
My mouth is dry and it comes out as a small frog croak. She hands me a glass of water and I drink it all. I don't think she was expecting that.

"I had to wake you sounded like you were having a bad time in that head of yours"  
The nightmare makes me pull a face and I just want to hug Katniss, understand that she is there, here with me not Gale.

"I'm fine now, thanks Katniss"  
She smiles and my heart melts. I'm kind of glad about this forced marriage in some sense. I know Katniss isn't though.

"How is your face?"

"It feels better, thanks to you and your mother. Thanks by the way I didn't really have the chance to tell you that before I threw myself at you"  
She laughs and so do I, her laugh is so contagious.

"Good job I caught you then"

"Sure is, I better get going mother would be wondering where I am"

"Does she even care?"  
Her words sting; It's what I've been wondering all my life I just couldn't put it into words. She is shocked at her own words and looks panicked. It's cute.

"Its fine I think the same thing sometimes"

"I'm so sorry"  
She gets up and heads to the door, I'll let her go, let her keep her dignity. I know I've over stayed my welcome so i sit up, giving my head time to stop spinning. My thoughts are all over; they are everywhere and clutter my path ahead.

Downstairs I hear Katniss talking to her mother probably about what she just said, it doesn't bother me. I reach for the door handle. Prim stops me.

"Are you feeling any better, I heard you wasn't feeling too good"  
Why couldn't Katniss keep her mouth shut? She must have been worried to be able to tell Prim how she feels. I feel honoured.

"I'm fine Prim, just a sore head, I'll be fine"

"You better be well for the wedding, Katniss is going to look beautiful"

"I really couldn't doubt you Prim"  
Katniss must have heard me say this, she's stood in the doorway looking at me, I smile.

On the way home Haymitch pulls me over, he really needs to cut down on that alcohol of his. How is he even alive?

"Peeta look you can't tell Katniss but you're going to pop the question today"

"Today? How is that even possible? I don't have a ring. She doesn't like surprises Haymitch you know this"

"We both know she can't act Peeta. Your outfit is at the house, I had a lovely chat with your mother, what a delightful woman"  
Whatever… if only. Now I know he's drunk.

"Off you go meet me outside in 20 minutes. Go. Go. Go"

I walk home terrified about what's to come, terrified about facing mother. I walk through the door and father is stood there. I'm taken aback, I didn't expect to see him today, he had gone away to have a break mother I didn't think I'd see him. Weight is lifted off my shoulders because I know mother won't touch me with father around. He was my comfort blanket as a child.

"Son!"  
He takes me into a manly embrace and I'm so happy I can see him

"Hey father"

"Where have you been today? I've been waiting all day to see my boy. What's this?"  
He points to my bruise and I don't know what to say. Do I lie and protect mother? Or do I tell the truth and seem weak? I'm not used to deciding for myself; normally this is part where mother would make some excuse that I'd been stupid in school with the other boys.

"Err…Err… I'm not sure. I woke up and it was just there"

"Do you think I was born yesterday son?"

"No father"

"Then tell me the truth"  
Now what do I say? Change subject.

"I have some good news"  
He sighs and recognises my attempts to change subject but he listens. I respect that.

"What is it son"  
The clock is ticking 10 minutes until I have to be ready. Adrenalin starts to pump around my body.

"I'm marrying Katniss…"

"Son! That's amazing news!"  
His reaction stuns me I thought he would be against it like mother but I'm the only son left now, my brothers decided to leave years ago. Smart move.

"The proposal is tonight"

"Oh my word! Let me go and get your mother!"

"No fathe-"  
He shouts her name several times before she responds with her cute fake accent. SO much hate.

"Honey have you heard the news! Katniss Everdeen is going to make an honest man of him!"  
I look at the floor and play with my fingers waiting for the heart wrenching response that will put me down, deeper than I've ever been.

"He told me earlier sweetie, isn't it great news"  
My head snaps upright, what did she just say? Great news? I smile. I can't give father any suspicions

"I'm so proud of my baby boy, finally he can settle down"  
She comes over and holds my shoulders and kisses me on the cheek I wince. The feel of the kiss feels unwanted, my body rejects straight away. My brain is baffled I don't know what to do.

I meet Haymitch near the stage, there are cameras and I'm scared. There is a red carpet for _the girl on fire_ to walk down. Torches line the path making it clear that this is supposed to be important. This is not how I expected my life to end up like. There is a chair on the stage at where Katniss and I first touched. People are starting to gather and I don't know what to say.

"What do I say Haymitch?"

"I have some flash cards for you to read from when you're up there. I'm off to get Katniss go and wait on the stage, I won't be long."  
I walk up the carpet. I didn't have a choice really did it? Real material straight from the Capitol. The cameras turn to me.

"How do you feel Peeta?"

"When is the wedding day?"

"Is Katniss 'The one'?"  
Too many questions I don't answer them, they can wait until I'm with Katniss, when I'm most confident. They flashing of the cameras are making me slightly dizzy. I know Snow can see me. Smile. Prove to him I can do this.

I hear people gasp as Katniss walks down District 12 in her 'normal clothes' everyone is so gullible. Then I see him. Gale. Staring me right in the eyes. The pain hidden behind them says it all. And then I see her walking down the red carpet acting clueless. Adorable. I smile and she smiles back. Is it a real one? Or is it just for the cameras? She walks up the stairs and I gesture for her to sit down on the chair. She does as I instruct and she looks me straight in the eyes. I pull out the cards from the pocket and I read over them

' _I've been wanting to this for quite some time now Katniss, I would never of guessed that I would be doing it so soon. I would see you at school and I would wish I could just have the confidence to talk to 's when The Hunger Games had arrived I knew this was my chance to get to know you before I died. You're such a character and I'm glad I can spend time with that you ever day of my life. You're my girl on fire. '_

After reading this aloud I look up at Katniss who is crying she must know some of this is the truth, she has to. I look out at the crowd and see almost every woman is sheading a tear, I find myself welling up and I can see the cameras trying to find our families. Prim and Mrs Everdeen are crying, Gale as stern as ever. My mother pretending to be happy and my father standing proud. At first one, then another, then almost every member of the crowd touches the three middle fingers of their left hand to their lips and holds it out to us. It is an old and rarely used gesture in our district, occasionally seen at funerals. It means thanks, it means admiration, it means good-bye to someone you love. It's like they were allowing me to have Katniss, like they own her. It makes me laugh and I'm ready to pop the question.

"Katniss Everdeen will you marry me?"

I look at her and I know she's going to say yes but on the other hand I'm hoping she means it when she agrees. She looks at me with all honesty in her eyes, Her face as innocent as ever. This moment seems to be lasting forever and I don't dare take my eyes off her. She opens her mouth.

"Yes!"


	6. Chapter 6

_(Katniss' Persective)_

 **Chapter 6 – Live on TV**

"Katniss Everdeen, will you marry me?"  
Will I marry him? That's the question. I have to say yes but do I mean it? Yes? No? I don't know. I want to look at Gale and see his reaction to let him know he will always be my first friend, my first love. But I can't, it needs to look real. I hate Haymitch surprising me like this. Surprises never go down well, he knows that. Peeta is looking at me with love in his eyes. If only I had the confidence to ask if this was real. Do I want it to be? You could say I did but I'm not too sure myself if I'm being honest. I'm ready.

"Yes!"  
The whole crowd goes into uproar and it makes me jump slightly, I look at the cameras and give them what they want. I turn to Peeta and he smiles and lifts me off the ground into his arms and spins my around I yelp with glee and he laughs. I look into his eyes and a glimmer of love shines through. Lean forward and kiss him straight on the lips. Poor Gale. He kisses me back and I have butterflies. We break and the cameras are filming all of it. Peeta holds my hand and puts the shiniest jewel on my finger. It's official. The jewel shines in sunlight and I hold my arm in the air to give the cameras a chance to see the ring. Peeta turns me and kisses me again. It only lasts a few seconds but it's the best few seconds of my life. There's no going back now.

We come down the steps, hand in hand, it's all too fast. The journalists are already asking us questions trying to make tonight's news episode more dramatic.

"Katniss is he 'The one'"  
I feel like saying I don't know because it's the truth but of course the Capitol dosen't enjoy the truth as much as a lie.

"Definitely"  
The audience oohs and ahhs at the oncoming questions that are thrown at me and Peeta. I wish I could see this from the outside to see how believable our act is.

"Are you proud to come from District 12?"

This is the easiest question that I've ever been asked course I am, why wouldn't I be? The nature. The community. The love. Pure. If it wasn't for District 12 I probably wouldn't be as strong as what people say I am.

"Course I am! District 12 is my home and I'm not planning on changing my mind anytime soon, this is where I met Peeta and I wouldn't change it for the world!"  
It stuns me when I realise that what I had just said was the truth. I didn't even think about it I just said it. Unbelievable.

I head towards Gale, the crowd has dispersed and the cameras are gone, finally privacy but is there a thing called privacy here in Panem?

"Hey.."

"Hey Catnip"  
I've never heard him to sound so low, so depressed, it breaks my heart too see him like this.

"It's all an act Gale, you know that"

"But is it? Is it all an act Katniss? I've seen the way you look at him."

"The way I look at him?"

"It's the way I look at you Katniss"  
Damn it! Gale knows my emotions better than I do myself, it puzzles me.

"Your wrong Gale"

"I don't think I am Katniss and neither do you"  
Do I have a sign written on my forehead? How can he achieve this much accuracy? I can't tell him about how I feel. That's a rookie move.

"What do you know Gale, don't make this more difficult than it already is. I'm scared to lose you. You know I am."

"You lost me when you kissed Peeta Katniss"  
BANG! A shot straight to the heart! How could he say something like that? Doesn't he understand! He knows that kiss wasn't an act, I thought I had got away with it. The Capitol takes everything and everyone I love one by one. Leaving me eventually alone. I'm preparing for the future. It's never too early. Gale walks away and I'm left stunned stood in the centre of District 12 alone. Physically and emotionally hurt.

It's ten minutes to seven and my heart is racing. I'm dreading this news report. The Capitol is going to pull any emotion we had shown and make it seem ten times more romantic than it ever was. I look down at the ring, do I keep it on all the time? Peeta sees me looking at the ring.

"I'm sorry.."

"What for?"

"Pulling you away from the people you love"  
We both know what he's on about, I sympathise for him. He doesn't deserve that guilt on his shoulders along with everything else.

"You haven't, me and Gale are just friends Peeta."  
Are we just friends? Or are we more? He doesn't answer and we sit in silence waiting for the news to come on. I don't think I've ever felt this scared, not even in the games.

" _Welcome everybody, I'm Ceaser Flickerman the man that spreads happiness to everyone in Panem"_

Whatever…

" _Today is a special day for us all. The girl on fire and the boy with the bread have finally tied the knot! It's about time! Let's play the clip for anyone who couldn't be with them today_."

The hanging tree starts to play and my heart stops.

' _"Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where they strung up a man they say murdered three.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."  
"Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where the dead man called out for his love to flee.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."  
"Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."  
"Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."_

That's mine and my dad's song. That's when my eyes started to fill with water and I feel disgusted.


	7. Chapter 7

_(Gale's Perspective)_

 **Chapter 7 – The Outsider**

Watching Katniss' life go on without me is difficult. I love Katniss and that's final if I could take anything back it would be my love for Katniss. Watching her marry a boy that isn't me is heart wrenching but she won't accept my love she thinks I'm joking, I'm not. Seeing her kiss Peeta is tough but what can I do about it. She looked irresistible, Peeta looked at me just before he proposed and I couldn't keep eye contact for more than just a few seconds. I hate you. Is hate the right word? I think so in this case. Waiting for the news report to come on is hell. I use this wasted time to think about the memories me and Katniss have together not Peeta. Hunting together every morning used to make me happy, the jokes we have together and the love we share is eternal and that will never change from where I'm standing. However when the Hunger Games took Katniss away from me everything changed. Home life wasn't the same The Hob wasn't the same. Nothing stayed the same. She was and is the life and soul of District 12 and she is respected everywhere.

My family are waiting for the news to come on, my mother is excited and happy for her that she finally found 'the one', I wish.

" _Welcome everybody, I'm Ceaser Flickerman the man that spreads happiness to everyone in Panem"_

Happiness? Do that even exist?

" _Today is a special day for us all. The girl on fire and the boy with the bread have finally tied the knot! It's about time! Let's play the clip for anyone who couldn't be with them today."_

I wish I wasn't there. Why does this have to happen it's torture.

' _"Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where they strung up a man they say murdered three.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."  
"Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where the dead man called out for his love to flee.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."  
"Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."  
"Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."_

Isn't that Mr Everdeen's song he taught Katniss, that's disgusting. I wonder how Katniss feels, I don't dare face her after the way I've treated her these past few days, I look at mother who is on the edge of her seat, if only I was that gullible, I smile at her. She loves Katniss just as much as I do. I need to see my father, just to talk to him and explain how I feel, man to man. Can I call myself a man after the way I have been acting recently? I need to get out of here, where can I go though that's the problem.

"Isn't it just lovely Gale! She's finally found someone and I couldn't pick anyone better!"  
Great not even my own mother thinks I'm good enough for Katniss.

"Yeah it's great"

"What's the matter Gale?"

"Nothing…"

"But?"

"I want to be where Peeta is mother; I want to marry Katniss Everdeen!"  
That felt so good to say but yet I regret it. Will she hate me for being so self-centred? But she always told me to save myself before others.

"Pardon?"

"Doesn't matter"

"Did I just hear correctly? Gale you're a bit too late son"  
Obviously! Why does she have to state the obvious?

"Gale have you told her how you feel?"

"Of course not mother are you that stupid"  
Shock washes over her face and I feel ashamed. I should have never taken my anger and hurt out on her she hasn't done anything.

"Gale… Sweetie… There was no need. Look I'll go round tomorrow and talk to her because you won't and you'll regret it."

"Don't you dare! Mother please…"  
She turns back to the TV. This is why I don't talk about my feelings to anyone except Katniss but this isn't something I can bring up in conversation is it.

A short film of Katniss and Peeta plays, showing them in the arena, in training, in the cave… The proposal comes on next and I can't look.

"He is the one and only"  
"He is the love of my life"  
"He is my future"

Did she really say all this? Did she mean it? No doubt we will find out soon. I'm dreading the wedding. I swear if I'm asked to be a part of it I'm going to crumble. I know she will ask me to do something. I just have that feeling. She looks absolutely stunning and my heart skips a beat, she could have been mine if I hadn't acted sooner, would this still have happened if I beat Peeta too it? She looks so happy; I have never made her smile like that! Oh Katniss why do you have to be so desirable! I'm glad I know that it's all a set up, it calms me to know that this as all an act. Or is it? I'm so angry. I can't sleep at night because I'm wondering if she is safe, if she is sleeping or if she needs to be hugged. I need to meet someone to get my mind off her.

I look up and see that it's over. Thank god! I want to go over and see Katniss but I know she will be watching TV and talking to family. I hate the way things have panned out.

If only I could seek revenge…


	8. Chapter 8

_(Katniss' perspective)_

 **Chapter 8 – The End of everything**

I've just had a phone call today… It's a phone call I never expected to get…

Peeta left late last night he refused to stay any longer. I enjoyed yesterday seeing as though I just married my life away, I've never felt closer to Peeta more than I did yesterday and I liked it. At least I'm marrying someone I like. Waking up in my own bed day after day makes me smile; it still hasn't sunk in that I'm home. I head to the bathroom and get myself ready for the day. Water washing over my face is so refreshing. I wonder what the boys are doing. I head downstairs and no one is there, I look in the kitchen and mother is on the phone, Prim must be tending to her goat. Shock is on her face. We never get phone calls.

"And you're sure it's him?"  
What is she on about?"

"Right we will be over right away, Katniss is here, would you like to speak to her? Okay here she is"

"Hello?"

"Hello Miss Everdeen, we have some bad news"

"Bad news?"

"I'm afraid your fiancée Mr Mallark has been seriously injured. He's been asking for you.

"Injured!"

"You must stay calm Miss Everdeen, he is fine but is in a critical way, we need you to come down to the hospital"

"I'm on my way"  
Injured what does he mean injured? There is no way he is injured he was with me all yesterday. What about the walk home! Was he injured then?

The journey to the Capitol sent me into a horrid dizzy spell and I feel sick. Mother is sat next to me and I can see she is as worried as I am.

"He will be fine won't he?"

"Course he will Katniss"  
This response still doesn't rest my mind, my head is everywhere and I can't seem to get to grips about what has happened. How is this even possible? Was it his mother? Please god no not his mother. Things just don't seem to add up, who would want to hurt Peeta? The boy who just proposed to the girl on fire. The star crossed lovers who won the Hunger Games. Nothing is going right. We reach the hospital one hour after we had the phone call, I drive through the big glass doors that are lit up with bright red and green lights and I have to admit it looks pretty but that's not what I'm here for. I head to the front desk desperate to find where he is.

"Peeta Mellark where is he?"

"Ah, Katniss Everdeen I've always wanted to meet you"

"Lovely, nice to meet you, now where's Peeta?"

"He's just down the corridor in the VIP section"  
She seems so pleased that he was here and they were 'treating' him right

"He shouldn't be here to use the VIP room"

"Yes, sorry miss"  
I head towards the room where he is supposed to be there is another nurse's desk.

"Peeta Mellark"

"Katniss Ever-"

"Where is he?"

"Bed 1 down the corridor and on the right, the first room, you should be able to see him"

"Thanks"  
There are too corridors in this place. What is the need? I'm scared to see what Peeta looks like. I stop dead near the door and mother nearly knocks into me.

"What's wrong Katniss?"  
She comes round to the front of me and looks me in the eyes.

"Katniss you can do this, do it for Peeta you know he loves you"  
Loves me? Okay whatever… 'you know he loves you' this keeps playing round and round in my head. Mother is shaking me and I come back from my daydream.

"Katniss?"

"Okay okay"  
I look in the window beside his bed and I see him staring into space, my eyes begin to fill but I take a deep breath and hold it in, I have to be the strong one. I open the door and it squeaks Peeta head turns slowly.

"…Katniss…"  
He coughs and I walk to his bedside.

"Hey, don't strain yourself. What happened to you?"

His eyes open wide and it's like someone has just stabbed him. I panic I don't know what to do. He must be remembering what happened and guilt hits me, he is feeling like this because of what I just said, Idiot.

"Sorry"

"Its fine Katniss"  
The doctor walks in breaking the awkwardness between us and it relives me.

"You're looking rather pale Peeta, Katniss can I speak to you outside for just a moment?"  
The doctor takes me out of the room and he looks serious. I'm scared.

"Katniss Peeta could leave us at any moment; I think its best you stay with him because he is unpredictable with the state he is in. He might not make it to the wedding."

"Not make it to the wedding?! Doctor you have to cure him!"

"Katniss it's not possible, he was badly hurt"  
I head back to the room and I look at Peeta he doesn't seem the same person anymore, he's weaker not the man I remember kissing, not the man I remember winning the games with. He's a totally different person now and I regret ever taking advantage of him.

The next couple of days were boring and Peeta just slept, he's so handsome when he sleeps. I hope and pray every morning for him to last just one more day I know it's selfish but I need him. Mother visits me with food even though the Capitol feeds me regularly but I love the thought. Every time a nurse walks in I hope it's Gale but he hasn't been since I found out. It's like he doesn't care. Has he even been told? I head to the hospital phone just a few doors away from Peeta's room, I need to call Gale and tell him about what has happened. I dial his number and wait for him to answer, after a couple of minutes of it ringing I put the phone down. He always answers. What's going on? I hate this it's difficult for us all and we all have a breaking point.

I head back to the room and Peeta is moving in his sleep, not again. I shake him as gently as I can but he isn't waking up like last time. Why isn't he waking up? I run to the nurse's desk.

"Peeta Mellark! He won't wake up. He's not moving."  
The nurse's jump from their seats and runs into his room, I head after them they won't let me in the room but I manage to push myself past the other nurses who aren't qualified to help save Peeta. I see them doing CPR on him and my heart officially breaks, I see Peeta move and I lean close to him, he coughs and breath in hopeful it was just a nightmare, he whispers into my ear.

"I love you Katniss"

"I love you too"

"It was him who did this"

"Who? Peeta who?!" 

The machines start to go nuts and the nurses and doctors panic. My heart is in my mouth and I'm on the verge of tears, who did it? Who was 'he'? If only I could ask him. One machine is left on and it's the machine that helps him breath. The nurse reaches over and turns it off, I look at the heart rate monitor and it makes a slow patterned noise

*Beep* *Beep*…..*Beep* ….*Beep*…Beeeeeeeeep*.

The green line flattens and I know that this can't be it. I look at the doctor responsible for looking after Peeta.

"Time of death 12:00am"

End


End file.
